Damian Moroe
Damian Moroe is a generator. He is 19 years old and Irish-American. Personality He shows no mercy to his opponents and will not bat an eye if a civilian is killed. While he does not target innocents, their deaths are not his concern. Damian is very withdrawn and does not talk much about his past or his life. His favorite method of killing could be seen as brutal: Slicing his opponent to pieces. While he could easily shoot his opponent in the head, he finds that too easy and prefers to use his claws or other sharp weapons to slice them to pieces. He only uses guns in a scenario where he is heavily outnumbered, or just feels like blowing someone's brains out. He finds great amusement in torturing others. After spending alot of time with the others, he began to decide to at least end the DUPs pathetic lives quickly, most of the time. Backstory Damian was born and raised in Detroit. Since the time he could weapons he was trained to use them. He is also skilled in hacking and general sciency stuff. When Damian was 7, the neighbor's dog bit him and he accidentally beat it to death. Damian was always smarter than average and knew to bury it and split the pieces. After doing this he realized he enjoyed cutting things. He became a pre-teen serial killer. Every one in a while, he would go into the city, kill someone, and spread the pieces. At the age of 13, his mother told him that she was a conduit and that he was too. This had to be kept secret from his father, who was a high ranking officer in the DUP. (He joined post-marriage.) When Damian learned to use his powers, he stopped killing. It was too easy. For several months later, he suffered night terrors from PTSD. He awoke in the middle of the night and slashed through his Mother's torso, whom he saw as himself killing someone. When his father saw, he ordered Damian's arrest. Damian killed him before running. (He still, to this day, carries his father's pistol.) He remained in hiding, practicing his powers, planning to destroy the DUP. They had taken to calling Jack the Ripper. Whenever he hears that name, he goes insane and kills anything that moves. After the DUP began declaring Martial law, he was old enough and looked different enough than he did years ago to not be executed on the spot. Now that the DUP was here he had a new vent for his rage. Damian decided it was time for jack to let it rip. Since then, he has sliced through the DUP, leaving many severed bodies in his wake. He refuses to kill other (prime) conduits (even though his quite vulgar threats suggest otherwise) beacause, even for all his cruelty, he understands others like him. Damian currently is quite vulgar and still very violent. He takes no prisoners. Powers Generation Blade arm- A wide,schythe like blade. Claws- (Shown above) Whipfist- A extendable bladed whip that can pierce through steel and grab people. Hammerfist- Very large fists that cause spikes to rise when the hit the ground hard enough. If Damian falls from high enough and uses these, it will create a shockwave that decimates anything in the immediate area. Various firearms and explosive launchers Telekinesis Damian gained Telekinesis from Consuming Nik. Genetic Modification Damian has had genetic enhancements multiple times that have brought his physical capabilities far beyond that of any normal human and most conduits. Along with multiple other abilites. Strength: Damian is currently capable of lifting about 11520 tons. Speed: Damian can run at about 3600mph. Durability: Damian is completely bullet proof and in theory (by delta) could survive a nuclear explosion and due the adaptability of his regenerative cells, not be killed by radiation. Consumption: Damian has the ability to consume people and absorb them into himself. This allows him to see thier memories, shapeshift into them at any given time, and heal any injuries he has recently received. This also satisfies any normal needs for food, should he become hungry. Ripper Mode: An unexpected side effect of Damian's enhancements was Ripper Mode. It is triggered when Damian becomes enraged. It causes Damian to become much stronger, faster, and tougher, at the cost of temporarily losing his sanity. The increase has several different stages, each stronger depending on Damian's level of rage. While it is active Damian has a distinct red glow. Since he acquired his A.i. Omega, he can use Ripper Mode and still maintain partial control of himself, though he is not quite as strong. Manually enraged by Omega: 5x with almost the same level of control he has normally. Half-Restrained by Omega: 10x with a great deal of recklessness and disregard for anyone in his way, but can still focus on the task at hand. Released from control: 50x and the only thing he will care about is the person who angered him. Omega Ripper Mode: Omega's anger is added to that of Damian's, it is 2x usual ripper mode. and climbs proportionately with their respective levels of rage. If Damian is made too angry, he could ultimately lose control and forever be lost to his own madness. Category:Evil Category:Demented Category:Cinical Category:Pages added by Leogian4511 Category:Neutral-Evil Category:Characters Category:Generator Category:Male